Stuck Between Two
by Fa-Bre-alous
Summary: When a Neathian wants to start life as a human on Earth she decides to attend a school in Japan and meets 2 guys who become her best friends. She soon falls for one but what about the other? Fabia finally gets her wish but she has to face pain and reality
1. Intro

Stuck Between Two

~*By Fab-Bre-alous*~

©(12/1/10)

Fabia Sheen is a new highschool sophmore attending Tokyo High. She meets two 11th graders named Dan and Shun who are best friends but find themselves in love with the same girl. Fabia is their best friend but she doesn't know if she likes one or the other. Will the two friends deal with it? Will Fabia fall for the right guy? And will this effect their freindship?

Dan is a popular guy at his school the guys treat him like a brother. He's Shun's best friend. Shun is the girl magnet half the females in the school flirts with him. He's the school's biggest crush and a very honest and loyal, not to mention truthful and chivalrous, friend.

~Please Proceed to the next chapter~


	2. My First Day at School

(5:13 p.m.)_  
Fabia: I'm nervous and really panicking this is my first time living on Earth, with Linus and Elright as my legal guardians. I know I won't be able to fit in with the students at school, but tomorrow when I do go to school I'm going to make sure I make some friends._

Fabia headed upstairs to her new room in their new home, with a nice ocean view, to unpack her things, while Elright and Linus (who were in their human forms) were in the living room unloading their suitcases. A few minutes after Fabia came downstairs to join the men.

"Well Fabia, it's time you begin the life that you've always wished. But being a human here on Earth is a big responsibility which means that after you are 21 you are on your own and Linus and I will return back to Neathia leaving you with your decision to stay or not." Elright announced as he began posting up a huge picture of Queen Serena on the living room wall.

"I understand, but why is there an abnormally huge picture of my sister on the wall?" Fabia questioned.

"Uh-well why not? I mean she's hot!" Elright said and noticed Linus and Fabia's reaction. "WHAT! I can't keep a precious memory?" Linus shook his head towards Elright's none sense.  
"Of what? Being her castle knight?" Fabia said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Maybe." He responded.

"Heh." Linus muttered while sitting at a table with his eyes shut.

"What? You have something to say Linus?" Elright said as he headed to where Linus sat.

"No." Linus said calmly, eyes still shut.

"Oh yeah, well your still responsible for cleaning both the basement and the bathroom. Captain's orders." Elright said.

Linus widened his eyes. "What! Then what will you do?" He asked with his innocent British accent.

"Well of course I'm in charge of the kitchen and the rest of the house accept the attic you can clean that too." Elright instructed.

Linus gave out a sigh of impatience and headed to the basement.

* * *

(7:37 p.m.)  
"Shun we really need to go out there and get a prom date." said a brown haired 16 year old Filipino named Dan talking to his Japanese friend as they both sat on Dan's porch.

"Dan what're you talking about? Prom is like 2 months away. Why are you so worried?" Shun told Dan.

"I asked Runo to go with me so many times but she's pissed at me." Dan said ignoring Shun.

Shun just stared blankly for 3 seconds and went with the subject. "Well you should've never lied to her, used her, and embarrassed her. That was a terrible mistake Dan."

"Ok ok so what, your good with the ladies. Yeah. Nothing new. I mean I don't even know why you bother hanging out with an idiot like me. Almost all the girls in the school want to be with you. But not with me." Dan said feeling ashamed and guilty for his actions towards women.

"Dan I really don't care about how stupid you are, or how low your life is, or how creepy you are, or-"

"Alright, man, I get it!" Dan exclaimed.

"The point is you and I have been friends since we were younger and I'm not going to let you down. Which is why I'm going to help you get a prom date before I do." Shun offered.

"Wait why me first. You should worry about yourself, anyways how are you going to do that?" Dan asked.

"I'm going to introduce you to this new thing called chivalry." Shun said as both boys stood up.

"Chivalry? Ha! That is so dead." Dan said.

"Dan!"

"OK geez!" Dan faulted. "Who will we practice on?"

"Is your cousin, Alicia, here?" Shun asked.

"Yep." Dan replied.

"Ok let's go." Shun said as they both headed in Dan's house.

* * *

(11:46 p.m.)  
"Aranaut I'm nervous." Fabia said to her bakugan as she was sitting on her bed with Aranaut in her hands.

"Please don't worry Princess, school is tomorrow you should feel confident by morning." He said.

She lowered her eyelids still looking at him and smiled. "Thank you Aranaut." Fabia gently kissed her small bakugan.

"Anything for you Princess." Aranaut said as his round body turned crimson red.

_Fabia: As I'm lying down I'm thinking about how different this'll be from Neathia. But this is what I wanted I want to be a normal teenager. Which is why I requested life on Earth. But my question is, is life on Earth worth it? Am I safe? Will I make friends? Will I fall in love? I have to admit I'm too nervous to fall asleep thinking too hard is making me tremble and I can't control it._

Fabia was laying on her side looking towards the moon that shone through her window from the bed. Her green eyes glistened in the brightness but suddenly she felt something warm and wet slide down her cheek from the corner of her eyes. She sat up and wiped her eye. "huh" She saw that it was a tear. She didn't know why she could be crying. 'maybe...it's my nerves. I need to control myself." Fabia thought in her mind. She layed back down and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

(6:42 a.m.)  
"FABIAAAA!" Shouted Elright.

"AAAAH!" Fabia screamed falling off her bed and on to the floor hitting her head extremely hard on the laminated wooden pavement. "Ow. What do you want?" She said slowly lifting herself up.

"Time to get up for school." He said calmly and closed the door.

Fabia sighed and rolled her eyes. She then went to go freshen up, and eat. Afterward she went back to the room to get dressed. She pulled out a yellow and orange jumpsuit (made like shorts with a red rings on the sides.) from her closet and put it on. She slipped on her white smock-like jacket over it and put her blue socks on and her white boots. Finally she put on her small red earrings and stood staring at herself in the full bodied mirror. She let out a nervous sigh. "Oh Aranaut!" She groaned.

"Don't worry Princess you'll do fine." Aranaut said.

"I hope so." She said smiling and suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Yes." Fabia responded.

"We're ready to leave Fabia." Linus said behind the closed door.

"Alright here I come." Fabia said and took one last breath. She grabbed her backpack, switched her lights off, and left the room.

* * *

As they were on the road to Tokyo High Fabia sat in the back listening to Elright and Linus bicker, but she had her arms crossed and her legs closed tightly as if she felt uncomfortable when really she was sooo nervous. 'What if people stare at me? What if they talk about me? Will they listen to me when I speak? Or will they just ignore me?' These were the questions that haunted Fabia since she first woke up.

"Right Fabia!" Elright said all of a sudden.

"Huh? What?" Fabia said snapping out of it.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Elright questioned.

Fabia blinked and shook her head slowly.

"Oh well the kid has lost it, Linus. Do you think she's ready?" He asked his friend.

"Yes! I am ready! Really I am!" Fabia said with confidence.

"Alright but if anything happens," Linus began as the car stopped in front of the school. "Call me."

"Now wait a second!" Elright said. Fabia stopped and faced Elright who was speaking to Linus. "I'm the legal guardian so there for I'm in charge of her emergencies!" he shouted.

"OH MY- IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Linus shouted back frustratingly.

"Oh really?" Elright conflicted.

"Will you shut up and find a parking space?" Linus said dropping the subject with an attitude.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Elright said.

Fabia let out a sigh of irritation, rolled her eyes, got out the car, and when she shut the car door, seconds after, the car sped off nearly knocking the girl to the ground.

She groaned and turned towards the school, which was huge. Standing in front of the school entrance were 3 girls. One was a Russian girl with long, curly orange hair, wearing a long blue dress with a yellow jacket and white boots. The next girl was a Hawaiian girl (Julie looks Hawaiian) with long silver hair tied up in a sideways ponytail, wearing red booty shorts, a pink striped tank top that revealed her belly, and white/pink tennis shoes. The last girl was Japanese her hair was turquoise tied up in two ponytails she was wearing a yellow and white dress with pink knee high socks and brown ankle boots. Fabia watched the three girls as they conversated she wished she was there talking with them but she felt entirely different, like an outsider. The Hawaiian girl saw Fabia, she tapped the Russian girl on the shoulder and pointed towards Fabia, suddenly all 3 of them were looking at her. Fabia blushed shyly and turned away quickly. _'their staring at me as if i were a freak!' _she thought.

"She's pretty." Fabia heard on of them say. She smiled as her eyes widened, and turned their way again. The Russian girl smiled and waved at her. Fabia waved back feeling the need to question herself in her mind _'are they going to be my new friends?'_

"SHUT UP!" Elright said shouting at Linus as they both approached the school.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Linus responded.

The 3 girls quickly headed in the school. Fabia turned around to face the two castle knights, "Now you two listen to me. This has gone too far and it's ridiculous! I don't need to be embarrassed on my first day! So why don't you both SHUT UP!" She demanded and stormed into the school leaving both men shocked and speechless. "COME ON!" She shouted from the inside.

* * *

"Man I've never been chivalrous to a girl before, I'm normally used to being me." Dan admitted as he and Shun were walking down the hallway.

"And what's that? Being lazy, rude, and disrespectful?" Shun said.

"...Yeah pretty much." Dan responded.

"Well when we practiced yesterday, you were polite with your cousin, now it's time to try it out on one these girls in the school so that when your really ready you'll talk to and treat Runo with respect and she won't hate you anymore." Shun informed him. "I'd would stay to help but I need to get to class." Shun said and went the opposite direction.

Dan took a deep breath. "So who do I start with?" Dan asked himself and saw a girl walk past. "Hey Monica!"

"Move around, Dan. "The girl said rolling her eyes and flinging her hair.

"What?" Dan said. "That's why your hair is fake."

"Excuse me," said a small voice behind Dan.

"Huh?" Dan said as he turned around to see a girl half his size standing behind him. She was staring up at him with her big green eyes and her blue bang covering up half her left eye.

"Who the hell are y- I mean hello my name is Dan, Can I help you with something miss?" Dan said changing his rude tone of voice to a polite gentlemen.

She coldly eyed him. "I need to get to room 217 my chemistry class." She said.

"Oh sure, I'll walk you there." said Dan holding out his hand.

She looked at his hand and back at him. "Um, I don't need to hold your hand. I'm not a fucking child thanks." She honestly said with a small attitude.

"Oh well sorry for trying to be chivalrous, I guess!" Dan shouted.

"Will you come on?" She said impatiently.

"Alright. Calm down." Dan said and headed down the hallway with her at his side. "So what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you my name?" She said looking at him.

"Well since your new I really would love to get to know you." Dan said. "And...you have a nice ass."

She stopped suddenly and gasped. She then stuck her foot out and tripped him. Before he could fall to the floor she grabbed him by the arm and tossed him halfway down the hallway crashing into the lockers. "Perverted Bastard!" She said.

Dan grunted as he struggled to get to his feet. "I'm sorry I was just making a statement, ya know trying to be humorous. I was flirting." Dan admitted.

"You were being a jackass, and it wasn't funny!" She shouted.

"Listen to me. I really didn't mean to say that. I swear. Please give me a chance to start over." Dan pleaded as she came up to him.

"Fine." She said.

"My name is Dan, I'd be more than happy to walk you to your classroom." Dan asserted.

"My name is Fabia Sheen, and thank you. Are you bruised, I'm sorry if I hurted you." Fabia said.

"No I'm fine." He said as she turned away from him to pick up her papers that she dropped. He placed his hand to his forehead and winced silently. But quickly change his reaction when she faced him again, he smiled.

She smiled back, "So can you walk me to class now." Fabia asked kindly.

"Sure." He said and they continued down the hallway.

* * *

Fabia and Dan finally made it to her destination missing 15 minutes of her class time which wasn't an effect to Dan since he have study hall, they were busy telling each other funny stories and laughing. "Thanks Dan, your not a bad person." Fabia said as she knocked on the classroom. a few seconds later the door opened.

"No problem, oh...uh one more thing." Dan said before she entered the classroom.

"Yeah, what's up." Fabia said.

"Can I get your phone number?" Dan asked smoothly.

She scoffed. "Yeah, absolutely not." She answered closing the classroom door behind her.

_Fabia: Ok I'll have to admit that I hated that ruthless bastard in the beginning, but Dan is so cool, I think he's super cute. I wanted to rub his brown hair but I'm not going to move too fast. He asked for my number! There's no way in HELL I would give my number to that perv._

"Hello sweetheart, you must be Fabia Sheen? You can take a seat in the back next to the young man with the black hair and golden brown eyes.

"Thank you." Fabia said and headed to her seat. She sat down and looked at the boy next to her and got lost in his looks. _'My goodness he's fucking HOT!' _She thought but as she was staring at him he wasn't paying attention to her in fact he wasn't focused on his surroundings at all he was all work and no play, until...

"Hi baby daddy." Said the girl with silver hair coming up to him standing on the side of his desk blocking Fabia's view of the guy she was looking at.

_'Damn he has a girlfriend.' Fabia said in her mind_.

"Julie Why are you calling me that?" He said looking up at the girl.

"Oh Shun you know I always call you my baby daddy. Do you have your homework from yesterday?" She asked silently and flirtatiously.

"Not at all" Shun said immediately even though he did have it.

"Please!" Julie continued begging.

"I don't have it, I'm serious." Shun said.

"Shun-"

"GIRL!" Shun shouted.

Their teacher, Ms. Kani focused her attention on Julie. "Ms. Makimoto please take your seat and quit bothering the students who are working."

"Look at ya, you got me caught." Julie said.

"So." Shun implied.

"So." Julie repeated.

"Go sit down slut." Shun said.

"Fuck you," Julie said quietly and knocked his notebook to the floor before going back to her seat.

"Disrespectful as hell!" Shun said. Julie's response was a middle finger in the air.

Fabia leaned over and picked up his notebook and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He said with out looking at her. She was about to say something to him but the school bell rung for the next class. She sighed and got up from her desk, she was stopped near the doorway by Ms. Kani.

"Fabia since we are having a test tomorrow you can take yours on Friday because you just got here and I wouldn't want to stress you out on your second day here. So here is your study guide if you finish it on Thursday I'll let you use it on the test the day after, OK?"

"Yes." Fabia responded taking the chemistry review packet.

"If you have any questions let me know." Ms Kani said.

"Alright thank you." Fabia said and left out. She stood in the hallway and took a deep breath.

"Hi!" Said a voice on the side of Fabia which startled her immediately.

Fabia turned to the orange haired Russian girl "Oh, uh Hi." She said nervously.

"First day at this school can be a bit complicating. You will get use to it sooner or later. I'm Alice by the way...what's your name?" Alice said.

"It is very nice to meet you Alice, I am Fabia Sheen." Fabia said with a friendly smile. "My next class is Literature I don't know where it is."

"Nice meeting you too Fabia. And I will gladly take you there I have that class too." Alice said as they begin walked out the hallway doors heading upstairs to the third floor. "So Fabia are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"A little, school isn't the way i thought it would be..." Fabia said looking at the floor.

"Hmm?" Alice looked at her. "Wait have you ever been to school before?"

"No I've been home schooled all my life...well up until now." Fabia said.

"Oooh. Cool." Alice said as they reached the third floor and went through the doors. "Ok...where are you from?"

Fabia froze for a second. "Uh...I...am...um from...Nea-thu-ainia..." Fabia said as Alice stared at her confusingly, Fabia smiled at her.

Alice looked at her oddly. "Neathuania? Where is that at?"

"oh um its in uh..." Fabia looked around at the walls and saw a Poster that read. 'CHILLING AT ICELAND?' "In Iceland." Fabia quickly planting a fake smile on her face.

"Iceland? Wow really? Cool." Alice said giggling. "I'm from Moscow, Russia. Its nice meeting people from around the world. Don't you agree?" ALice said smiling brightly which made Fabia blush.

"Uh...yeah." Fabia said. They finally got to the classroom and the final bell rung.

"ALICE!" Said a voice across the room, a voice that belongs to Julie. "COME HERE GIRL!"

ALice waved at Julie. "Talk to you later Fabia." She ran and sat at a desk near Julie.

Fabia scoffed and rolled her eyes she walked around the class and saw an empty desk behind Shun. She quickly walked to the desk and sat down. _'Oh my god I'm right behind him. He smell so good i don't want him to think I'm weird. HERE GOES!' _Fabia said in her head. She leaned forward and tapped Shun on the shoulder.

He turned around.

"Hi!" Fabia quickly said smiling. "I'm Fabia."

"Oh yeah I know who are, you were staring at me in the chemistry class ha ha. I'm Shun. " He said smiling back at her.

"Wow Shun you have very beautiful eyes. Oh and sorry about if I made you feel uncomfortable staring at you, I-I was distracted by your shiny black hair." Fabia said covering up quick.

"Thank you, It didnt bother me at all I thought it was funny a bit. You have some beautiful eyes too. I love green. Its cute how your hair color brings out the green."

Fabia blushed she closed her eyes tight, "Thank you Shun...I don't mean to be weird but...can...I...touch your hair?" She asked looking away blushing.

"Go ahead."

Fabia smiled and reach her hand out towards his hair until she felt something smack her hand. "Huh!" Fabia looked up and saw Julie standing on the side of her.

"Ooops im sorry." Julie said and walked away. Shun and Fabia exchanged glances.

"Oh my god, Is that your girlfriend?" Fabia said irritatingly.

"Ugh no! She a friend of mine and-"

"She want the D." Said a dude sitting next to Shun.

Shun laughed. "Pretty much, she can't have it though."

Fabia looked at the both of them strangely. "The D?"

"Yeah she wants Shun's dick, ya know his Penis." The guy said laughing hard.

O.o "Um...ok?" Fabia said opening her notebook to write. The whole Literature class was silent, there were people doing their homework and there were some sleeping. The teacher paid them no mind he was more focused on getting their paperwork from them.

* * *

It was now 11:25 a.m. and Fabia was in her Geometry class, lunch was 15 minutes away and she was getting hungry. She slouched in her chair and stared out the window. _"Well I met two cool guys today, Dan and Shun. Very cute, Dan's a perv, and Shun's a sweetheart ^ _ ^ this day is going great I have two class with Shun i wonder if i have any classes with Dan." _ She thought.

Fabia felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hm?" She looked up and saw a guy standing next to her.

"Can I have your number now?" Said the familiar voice.

"DAN!?" Fabia said standing up. "No..." she said leaning closer to him. "I didnt know you had this class with me."

"WHAAAAAAT! You mean to tell me you didnt see me way in the back in the corner." He said pointing to his desk in the back that has a pillow sitting on it.

"..." She looked at him and his desk and rolled her eyes "Dan get yourself together that back there aint book smart."

Dan stared at her and smiled.

Fabia begin to blush. "uh...what's wrong?" She said lowering her eyelids and turning her head away slowly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautifulest eyes?" Dan said seriously with a smile.

"Yea thank you." She said blushing. "You should go finish your classwork." She headed towards the teacher's desk to turn her paperwork in.

"Hey Fabia what are you doing after school?" Dan asked as he followed behind her.

"Uh I have to help my uncle and my dad with the house we just moved in to." She said and sat down.

"Oh I was gonna ask if you wanted to go grab some pizza with me." Dan said.

"I'm sorry Dan how about tomorrow?" Fabia asked.

"Ok that'll be fine." he said smiling again.

The bell rang for lunch. The teacher stood up "FINALLY GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Fabia left the class quickly and almost ran into Shun.

"Oh hey you going to lunch? We can walk there together if you like." Shun said.

Fabia blushed. "Ok let's go."

Shun and Fabia walked down the hallway slowly. "How many friends have you made so far?" Shun asked her.

Fabia giggled. "well so far 2 you and some guy I met named Dan."

Shun chuckled "So you met Dan? Haha was he rude?"

"Nah he came off a bit pervy. He said I have a nice ass." Fabia told Shun.

Shun laughed. "Wow that's just like him. You do though." Shun said smiling.

Fabia looked at Shun coldly at first then he smiled and laughed which made her laugh they both continued to the cafeteria.

* * *

TOO BE CONTINUED IM GOIN TO BED! GOODNIGHT EVERYONE LEAVE REVIEWS BELOW! (4-05-13)


End file.
